


Images No. 3 (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Case Fic, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Writer and <a href="http://atlinmerrick.tumblr.com/">sharer</a> of fine, fine images.</i>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Images No. 3 (a 221B)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



> _Writer and[sharer](http://atlinmerrick.tumblr.com/) of fine, fine images._

At Boudoir Beaux-Arts in Battersea, I left John with the hysterical wife. “He’s ruining us!” she wailed as I ascended the stairs.

The photography team of Percival and Katherine Wilkes had, John explained on the ride over, an untarnished professional and artistic reputation. Untarnished until Percy’s disappearance and the unauthorised online gallery.

Their airy brick studio was set with various tableaux: a four-poster bed, a Persian rug, a wooden chair draped with black leather cords. A glass-topped table.

On the walls were larger-than-life images:

Bride in lingerie. (Obvious.)

Lanky male torso, overcoat gaping around arrestingly pink nipples peeking from a black corset.

Side view of two topless women wearing high-waisted trousers, the one with long dark tresses pressed chest-to-back against the cigarette-smoking spike-headed one, cupping delicate breasts.

A shot over the left shoulder of a reclining man in snug white pants. The considerable swell there echoed the pectoralis major in the foreground. Shadow pooled in the supra- and infraclavicular fossae, the navel, the gentle abdominal ridges.

It wasn’t quite right, though. The short hair at the neck was dark rather than sandy, the hipbone too prominent, the shoulder lacking a fine ring of scar tissue…

“Sherlock.”

“Busy, John!”

“Sherlock.”

“I’m working!”

“Sherlock. Go to the loo and have a wank before you hurt yourself.”

 

Hmm. That is indeed a worrisome bulge.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Art begetting art, these were my inspirations:_  
> [bride](http://pinterest.com/pin/139682025914806131/) | [overcoat](http://namasteseven.tumblr.com/image/58284705432) | [women](http://pinterest.com/pin/139682025913769875/) | [shoulder](http://www.mybeautifulboudoir.co.uk/GALLERY/Man/men_fitness_boudoir_photography_19.JPG)


End file.
